1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness including a conductive path and an exterior member, and a method for producing the exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background-art wire harness, there has been known a wire harness that establishes an electric connection between high tension (i.e. for high voltage) devices in a hybrid car or an electric car.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2010-51042 includes a plurality of conductive paths, corrugated tubes made of resin, and protectors made of resin. The corrugated tubes and the protectors accommodate the conductive paths collectively. Each corrugated tube is formed into a bellows tube shape having flexibility, and a plurality of corrugated tubes are provided on the wire harness so that the corrugated tubes are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protectors are disposed in portions where the route of the wire harness must be restricted. In addition, the protectors are provided in positions where adjacent ones of the corrugated tubes are coupled with each other. The corrugated tubes and the protectors are used as exterior members.
Since the wire harness configured thus can be bent in the portions of the corrugated tubes, the wire harness can be transported in a compact form.
Each corrugated tube constituting the aforementioned background-art wire harness is molded out of resin with even thickness as a whole. In this manner, it has not been considered to increase the thickness partially in order to increase the strength or to reduce the thickness partially in order to increase speed in a process relating to resin molding if it is not necessary to increase the strength.